Ailís in Nightmare
by hollywoodfreak
Summary: When Ailís pronounced ay-LEESH falls down her chimney, she lands in a strange, but familiar looking, land where almost everyone owns a torture device!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Down the Chimney**

Ailís was dreadfully bored rigid. She wanted adventure. But even being clad in a sailor suit (and long blond hair with blue eyes) didn't steer her imagination. She picked a book on her nightstand. It was a collection of stories by Edgar Allen Poe. "What a dull book this is" muttered Ailís to herself. "What's the point in a book with no pictures or conversations?"She gazed out the window to discover a ladder to the roof (which wasn't there before). She also found a White Rabbit clothed in a red waistcoat and hat. The Rabbit also had a gash in his torso that leaked sawdust. He took out a pocket watch. "Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!" sighed the White Rabbit. Ailís opened the window, and shouted "please, sir!" He mounted up the ladder into the chimney.

Ailís ran out the door, up the ladder, and into the chimney. What was peculiar, the chimney was a chimney no longer. She was falling in a dim lighten hole with torture devices on shelves. After some time, Ailís fell into a pile of leaves and twigs. She fell into a petite room with off-white walls, a wood table and one door. This door had numerous knobs and handles, all of which were locked. She tried opening with all handles and knobs, but proved ineffective.

Ailís noticed the table had a small key. She picked it up and also saw a small door on the bigger door. She unlocked the small door and saw a garden of dead flowers. "If only I were smaller" said Ailís to herself. Suddenly appearing on the table was a bottle of black substance. She drank to discover the substance was ink! Ailís shrunk to the size of a button! She rushed to the small door, which was locked. She didn't recall the key, and couldn't receive it. Suddenly appearing was a plate of tarts. Ailís ate one, and grew into a giant!

She became aggravated, and happened to cry colossal tears. Ailís ate another tart, and shrunk. A tiny sailboat passed her, and she set sail. Somehow, another door appeared and leads her outside. Her tears have created a sea! Ailís sailed the sea and reached dry land. There, she met the White Rabbit. "Maryanne, what are you doing here? Run home and get me a new pair of scissors" demanded the White Rabbit. "I'm not Maryanne!" replied Ailís. "Don't argue, run along" answered the White Rabbit. Ailís followed his orders anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Tis hollywoodfreak. Here's chapter 2. I'll try to make weekly updates to stories. Sorry I didn't have author's notes for chapter 1. I didn't know how until Rose Isahred told me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Advice from Allies**

Ailís discovered a house made of jumbo building blocks. "This must be the White Rabbit's home" she said to herself. She walked into the house, and found the White Rabbit's bedroom. Ailís opened his dresser to find a massive pair of scissors. She also found another bottle of ink. She took a swallow, and once again grew into a giant! Ailís' transformation ruined the house.

When the White Rabbit saw this, he cried "Oh, my poor house! I must stack you up again!" Ailís walked away when the White Rabbit started the construction. She came upon an apple tree. "Maybe if I eat something, I'll revert to my ordinary size." Ailís took a bite, and shrunk to the size of a blade of grass. "Oh dear! This is not what I expected." However, she continued into the wood. Ailís came across a caterpillar (a sock) on a mushroom. "Who are you?"

"And who are you?"

"Why?" Ailís walked away.

"Come back! I've something every important to tell you…Keep your temper."

"Is that all?"

"No. One side will make you grow; the other side will make you shrink."

"One side, the other side, of what?"

"The mushroom." Ailís pulled a chunk from each side of the mushroom and sustained on.

Ailís say a (literally) miniature house. She heard a baby crying. Ailís ate a mushroom piece and the house grew. She opened the door to find the White Rabbit caring for the child. He threw the baby to her, and the child transformed into a boar! She walked on to find a Cheshire Cat (a ripped stuffed animal) in a tree.

"Why, hello there."

"Good day."

"What happened to the baby?"

"It turned into a boar."

"I knew it. It seemed destined to happen."

"I was wondering, would you knew where I could find refreshment?"

"The Hatter and Hare are having a tea party. But take this invitation, or they will torture you." Ailís took the invitation. "They're mad."

"I don't want to go among mad people."

"You can't help that. Everyone here is mad!" the Cheshire Cat disappeared

* * *

**Well, what 'dya think? Eh? Eh? Eh? :-**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Tis hollywoodfreak. Here's chapter 3. Alas, there's only one more chapter :-(. But, there will be a sequel _"Shattered Looking-Glass"_, and more fanfiction, such as _"Dust Devil in the Sky"_. I'll just shut up, you read, and review (please).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Ailís' Trial**

Ailís came across a tea party. She saw a Hatter (a living dummy) and a Hare (a stuffed animal). "Excuse me, I've gone astray and hungry. May I please join you?" Ailís asked meekly. "Absolutely…not!" answered the Hatter. "Why?" she remarked. "You don't have an invitation" answered the Hare. "Yes I do!" Ailís showed it to them. "Well then" said the Hatter. "You may join us" said the Hare. Ailís sat, ate a cupcake, and drank tea.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" asked the Hatter.

"Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both?"

"That's incorrect!" retorted the Hare.

"Then what is it?"

"We don't know" answered the Hatter and the Hare.

"May I have another cupcake and tea-cup?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The two took out heretics forks, a torture device! Ailís runs away screaming and in fear.

Ailís saw a labyrinth. She followed the labyrinth to find swordfighters. They were made of paper! Unexpectedly, a man and woman appeared. They were oversized living playing cards! They appear to be king and queen. "Off with their heads!" screamed the Queen. The White Rabbit appeared with scissors to cut off their heads! _He must be an executioner! _thought Ailís.

"Do you play croquet?" questioned the Queen.

"Are you asking me?" asked Ailís.

"Yes."

"Yes I do your majesty."

"Then let's play."

The Queen took her to a field. There were immense paper flamingos as mallets, pin cushions as balls, and bent cards as arches. The Queen hit a ball, and it sped through all the arches. Before Ailís could hit a ball, her mallet transformed into a chicken! When she twisted around, the Queen was gone. She searched inside a dilapidated house. She found the King and Queen at a desk, an additional desk across from the other, and creatures as the jury.

"Why did you steal the heretic forks?" exclaimed the King.

"I...but, but…" stuttered Ailís.

"Confess your crime this instant!"

"Off with her head!" shouted the Queen.

"My dear, the execution comes last!" the King reminded the Queen.

"Why would I steal such a brutal tool?" Ailís asked.

"Just admit it, return the forks, or be executed!" screamed the Queen.

"That's it, step inside the iron maiden!" demanded the King.

"No, I refuse!"

"I've had it! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" ordered the Queen. The Rabbit approached Ailís with the scissors. She ran out of the dilapidated house as fast as she could. Surprisingly, no one followed her.

* * *

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint you, but chapter 4 is short. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the final chapter :-(. But don't worry. I have more fanfic coming. But, I'm going to make updates on Wednesday as opposed to Tuesday. Sorry, this chapter is short

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Ambiguous Events

Ailís ran until she saw her home. She runs in and locked the front door. She walked up into her bedroom. Ailís saw her looking-glass was shattered! She also saw a poem written in reverse. She held it up to the mirror, and read aloud:

"Ailís is here, in a sense.

Like, she's here, but she's not quite here.

She's off in her own little world.

But she's here, too.

Does that make sense?"

She looked at the cover; it was her collection of stories by Edgar Allen Poe. _Does it make sense?_ thought Ailís to herself.

**The End…?**

**

* * *

That poem was written by my good friend VioletTsirblou. But instead of Ailís, she said Wonk :-).**


End file.
